We Carry On
by Zelianyu
Summary: Misao thinks of her horrible past. A death in the family is the cause, but sometimes death bringd back the most plesant memories. A song Fic to Tim MCGraws We Carry On.


I do not Own Misao or Aoshi, they belong to anyone associated with the company that producers, as well as the author. Rurouni Kenshin.

I also don't own the song it belongs to, those who produced it, sang it and wrote it own it as well. Its called Carry on, sung by Tim McGraw. I highly suggest you listen to thst while reading it.

I'm not sure if this would be in the angst category or not, so I'll put that down just to be on the safe side. I hope you all like the story.

_Italics are song lyrics, _

_**Bold Italics are memories from a person k.**_

A young man follows a woman down the street, her long dark braid flowing in the slight wind. He glances around the area, as the wind does nothing to cool the hotness around them.

_He hasn't seen a drop of rain for months it seems_

_Rolling river is nothing but a trickling stream_

His mind wanders as she turns down a street called River Ends. His mind then wanders to the river, which flows close to that part of town. He decides to take the path to the river and see what it looks like after the drought, they've been having.

_Crops are dying in the harsh sunlight_

_The dust on his tongue is dry_

The young woman walks down the street, groceries in her arms. A smile on her face as she walks on the sidewalk, kids screaming in joy as they play in their yards. The young woman smiles as memories come to mind. They were sad memories, but where her life was now made them all worthwhile.

_The fatted calf is down to skin and bones_

_We carry on_

The woman stops at a house, an old Victorian style house, with three stories, an attic and basement. The house was kept in pretty good shape, there weren't any weeds growing in the yard or garden. Flowers bloomed, though a tad wilted, and the grass was slightly yellow from lack of water. Her eyes looked up to the sky as the sun shown brightly. It hadn't rained in a while, and thus there was a drought in their city. Water was limited, and the lawn could only be watered once every other day. She looked at the brick path, which had some dirt on it. She slowly placed one of her heels on the path and walked toward the house.

She looked over the house and smiled at the faded yellow color. The white shutters, that didn't move, the slim balconies that stood outside the second and third story windows. A flutter of a memory came to her mind.

"_**Misao get away from there now, those are not to be walked on, you are suppose to be in hiding, not flaunting yourself out in the open." A younger Misao standing on one of the balcony's on the third floor, an elder woman standing inside the window frame calling out to her.**_

"_**I want to be free I don't want to be in hiding forever." Misao had yelled. **_

Misao smiled at the memory. It wasn't a wonderful memory, by no means at all. It was a memory that brought, why she was at this place, to light. She stepped up on to the step and approached the faded red door. She ran her fingers down the door, the paint still felt smooth after 5 years. A faint smile fluttered across her features.

_**A 17-year-old Misao was being escorted, by two female police officers. The officer on the right knocked harshly on the door, three resounding thuds seem to echo off the door. The door was opened slowly an old woman poking her head out. **_

_**"My what happened to this young one?" The officer on the left motioned to go inside and the old woman opened the door, the two officers pushing Misao inside. The two officers then entered and the door shut.**_

Misao shivered at the memory. That was the first time coming to this house. It was suppose to be a safe haven for woman.

_Alone in the city and she's only seventeen_

**_The old woman motioned for the officers and a younger Misao to have a seat on the couch. The officers shook their heads and forced Misao to sit. "So what has happened to this young one?"_**

_The boy left her black and blue, on the streets of mean_

"_**She was standing on the sidewalk battered and bloody, she's been to the hospital and nothing seems to be broken, just a lot of bruises. She's also pregnant, the father of her child did this to her. Then threw her out on the streets." One of the officers said.**_

_Just twelve weeks along and she's got a life inside her_

_**"So you brought her here hmm?" The old woman handed Misao a cup of tea. "Please drink this it may clam you some."**_

_**Misao nodded numbly. She took a sip of the tea and sighed. "Thank you." Misao said with no feeling to the words. The old woman nodded at Misao and then looked back at the officers.**_

_**"I'll be happy to take care of her, seeing she needs the help, but dear are you afraid he will come after you again?" The old woman asked**_

_**"Yes," Misao gulped down some more tea. Tears brimming in her eyes as she remembered the night they had shared. It was so passionate to her, yet the next day when he promptly agreed, with no hesitation at all, gave her no clue that it wasn't like that for him. He barely saw her after that night and if they did see one another he wanted to have sex with her, then would yell at her to leave afterwards.   
**_

_** "Why my dear?" The old woman saw the tears and knelt down. **_

_Says she's never ever felt so alone_

_**"He told me if I didn't get rid of it by the next time he saw me, that he would kill it along with me." Misao broke into full-blown out sobs. The woman wrapped her arms around the girl.**_

"_**He won't hurt you here okay." The old woman tried to sooth Misao.**_

_**Misao nodded grabbing onto her and crying. "Thank you." Misao wailed as she cried brokenly into her arms.**_

_She walks into the shelter and they say welcome home_

"_**You officers may go, I think you have helped all you can." A little while after the officers left Misao's tears starts to subside she let go of the old woman's clothing. "Welcome to your new home my dear."**_

_And we carry on_

That was the first time Misao could ever remember feeling completely safe. She leaned her forehead against the door as her left hand dropped the bag of groceries. She slid down the door, now sitting on her knees. Tears came from her eyes as she tried to hold them back. It had been so long since she really thought about that time in her life.

_When our lives come undone_

_**"Misao, my dear it's time to rise and shine. I understand it's your first day and I wanted to show you something." A light tap on her door woke her along with Mother Min's voice. She sat up and looked at the door and sighed. She glanced around he surroundings.**_

_We carry on_

**_"I'll be a minute, I need to dress." A yawn escaped her mouth._**

**_"No time my dear, just grab the robe hanging on the back of your door okay." Min's voice was calm and seemed to hold a soft laughter._**

**_A smile came to Misao's lips. "Okay I'll do that." For the first time Misao didn't have to do as ordered if she didn't want to, now she had a choice. She flung the covers back and got out of bed, padding across the cold floor. She grabbed the robe and flung in on yanking the door open._**

**_"Let us hurry, or we will miss the glorious show hmm?"_**

**_"What show would that be?" Misao asked puzzled. They walked up a flight of stairs to the third floor. "It's so cold this morning." Misao mumbled._**

**_"You'll see what and why in a moment dear."_**

_Cause there's promise in the morning sun_

_**They came upon the landing of the third floor and walked to the end of the hall to a medium sized window just in time to see the beginning of the sun come over the mountains. A gasp escaped Misao as she watched it.**_

_We carry on_

"_**My dear life gets you down and you need to pull through, you also have a life to live for as well. That little one will need you just as you'll come to need it." The woman smiled as the sun continued to rise over the mountain.**_

_We were born to overcome_

Misao smiled as she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it, the door creaked as it opened to a dark house. The last remaining rays of the sunlight seemed to flicker on the floor near the door. She glanced back at the light coming over the other houses. She walked into the house as her heels clicked against the wood floor. She glanced around the dusty place, more memories coming to her mind.

_**"Misao dear you have to share the table with the other girls, you've got all your books strung about like you're the only one that lives here." Min chuckled as she watched Misao studying hard **_

_**"I know, but I have so much to catch up on." Misao wined.**_

_**"Yes, yes but you can only do one subject at a time, pile the other books near you feet and let the others have some of the table." Min suggested.**_

_**"Okay." A loud sigh came from Misao and she gathered her books up and placed them in a neat pile at the foot of her chair. "Much better, girls come in and start your homework now!" Min hollered and many groans came from the next room.**_

_We carry on_

Misao placed her hand on the table running it the length of it, leaving a trail of her handprint as it took the dust away. Slowly she walked away from the dining room, passing the open kitchen. She came to the staircase and slowly ascended the stairs.

"_**Momma Min, why does Misao get her own room?" A young girl asked as she watched Misao go into the last room on the second floor.**_

"_**It's because she's going to have a baby soon, she needs to be alone sometimes and with all the people living here it's hard. If she doesn't have some alone time she'll get irritable and no one will be able to handle it okay Tess."**_

"_**Okay." Tess replied happily. "Do you think she'd mind if I went and said hello to her, while mommies helping you?"**_

"_**I don't think she'd mind. I think she'd be happy to have a friend." **_

_**Misao hurried to her bed, she'd been standing next to the door. She saw Tess stop at the jarred door. Her little hand came up to knock and then fell before she did. "Do I see someone out there?" Misao tried to suppress her laughter.**_

"_**Umm, can I come in?" He voice was small and weak.**_

"_**Sure, just push the door open." The little girl placed her hands on the door and opened it. She stared at Misao, and stayed near the door.**_

"_**You can come over here if you want, I wont bite, I promise." Misao made her voice sound childish so she wouldn't frighten the girl.**_

"_**Okay." Tess said again. She walked slowly toward Misao. Misao waited until she was two feet away then stood and quickly scooped the girl into her arms. "Ahh, wee that was fun." Tess giggled. **_

"_**I'm glad, I promise I won't hurt you, you wanna play?" Misao questioned as she placed Tess on her bed.**_

"_**Yeah!" Tess raised her voice. Misao smiled and nodded.**_

_Beyond the picket fences and the old wells_

Misao glanced around the room. It had been hers when she'd been living in this house. She placed her hand on the bed and push down. It was just as soft as ever. She looked to the window and the walked to it.

_The happy endings and the fairy tales_

The view from this window was of the back yard, it had a well in it and a low white washed, wood fence. The grass was really high and it looked as though it was covered in weeds.

_Is the_ r_eality of shattered lives and broken dreams_

The vision Misao saw, made her turn her eyes away. The tall grass made her come back to the present. The tall grass in the back only made her think about what she didn't want to think about true. Misao lowered her eyes and looked around her room. It was so dusty, now it had been three months since she'd been hospitalized. Min was the only mother she could really remember.

_We carry on_

Her own mother had died when she was young, so Min was all she could remember now. Until she'd met Min she had really vague memories of her mother, now it was like Min took up all her memories, her mothers were still there, just buried deeply. Misao sighed as tears formed in her eyes once more.

_Carry on_

Misao looked out the window once more, holding the tears back. _'It wasn't true.'_ She kept screaming in her mind. _'It wasn't true.'_ Misao shook her head her gaze traveling to her bed once more.

_**"Min, can you..." Misao trailed off. Min was walking out of her room.**_

_**Min turned around at he doorway and looked at Misao. "What is it dear?" She had a smile on her face.**_

"_**I shouldn't be asking anything I've only been here three days. I'm sorry." Misao mumbled sliding under her covers, turning her back to the doorway, where Min was still standing. Misao covered her head with the blanket and tried to hold back the tears.**_

"_**My dear, if it's not too much to ask, you can ask. The most I could do is tell you know you can't have it." Min smiled as she was now standing near Misao's bed.**_

_**Misao uncovered her head. "I just wanted to ask if you would read me a story?" Misao mumbled, a blush coming to her cheeks, as she must have sounded childish.**_

"_**Now that is a problem, a couple other children want me to read them one as well." Min smiled happily as Misao sat up.**_

"_**They could come in here and we could all listen. They could sleep in here tonight." Misao smiled as Min.**_

"_**Why I think that's a great idea, I'll go get them."**_

"_**I'll go to." Misao threw her covers back. A bright smile was on both women's faces as they headed to the other rooms to gather the children up.**_

Misao looked toward the door hoping that she'd see Min, but no one was there. No one was left living in this place. They'd all had to go when Min went to the hospital, no one was there to pay for what they needed they had all been moved to another safe house across town. The tears streamed down her face as she walked to the door.

_It's the family that grieves for a lost loved one_

"Why couldn't you be here, why did you have to go. I still need you." Misao screamed to the empty house. She grabbed onto the doorframe and fell to her knees again. Sobs were wracking her body as she let the news she'd heard sink in. She'd gone to the hospital and seen the empty bed, but still, it was empty, no body. She could have gone to her house. Misao had walked from the hospital to the market, only thinking she'd make a short stop. Her husband had wanted to come along, but she'd wanted to come alone. "Why did you have to die?" Misao sobbed into the floor "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!" Misao screamed into the air. She collapsed on the floor, still sobbing.

_It's the solider who, won't leave till the job is done_

The man walked to the river, finding it was only a small stream now trickling down the wide bed. He took a deep breath, rain was coming and he needed to hurry and go gather his wife from where she was. It would be hard for her to handle when the news sank in.

He'd need to be there for her to gain comfort and go on living. He'd known she wanted to come alone, and be alone. But when news of a family member dying came, it always made one sad. He'd been holding his tears back all day since he'd received the call.

It was sad that his grandmother had died from illness. She had only been in her early 70's. She ran the house all by herself, with the help of the woman living with her, it turned into a really close safe home. All the members seemed to be a true family. It was hard for all the woman to leave, they'd wanted to stay and get jobs to keep staying there, as all they had to do was pay the bills and get the food. Sadly since they were all hiding, it wasn't allowed for them to do so. His family was rich, but if no member of their family was going to stay there, then it could no longer stay a safe haven for woman.

Aoshi turned around and walked back along the path. His memories going back to when he'd met his wife and his grandmother for the first time.

_It's the addict trying to turn his life around_

"**_Mother dearest, can you not take him and be the family he needs? I want to so be there for him, but I can not." A woman in her late thirties asked over the phone._**

_**"My dear you are his mother, but since you're in the hospital I can take care of him." The old woman said to her daughter.**_

"_**Thank you mother, I wish I were well enough to go and take care of him, but I can't leave this bed. The accident has made me loose the use of my legs for the time being. I am also unable to get out of the hospital yet, because they are still checking if I have any internal bleeding." The woman in her thirties voice saddened.**_

**_"You will get well my dear, now you can send him here, but I can not go pick him up I have women here that I need to talk to, because most of them are all afraid of men. You know that dear. I have to do some rearranging of rooms as well, so you will have to find a way to send him here." _**

**_"Thank you mother, I know the exact way I will have to get him there, expect a couple officers at your door soon. Thank you again mother."_**

_**The phone call ended.**_

True he had not been around when the phone call had taken place, but his grandmother had told him most of the conversation when he'd wound up at her doorstep.

_**"Let me go!" A males voice yelled as he was being dragged toward the red door. **_

_**"You will come with us now!" One of the officers yelled. "You'll stay here or you'll go to jail." The young mans struggling ceased. He walked quietly up to the door with the two officers. One of the officers knocked on the door. **_

_**"I don't see why I have to come live with woman that fear me..." The young mans sentence died as the door was opened by, a short dark haired girl. A smile on her face she glanced at the officers and the young man. "Min, your grandson is here." Her voice was cheery as she called for her. **_

_**"Thank you Misao dear." Min stated as she stepped in front of the girl. "Aaa, Aoshi How are you dear child**_?"

_**"Fine."**_

_**"Ma'am?" One of the officers questioned**_

_**"Yes." Min stated with a smile on her face. "He's been into drugs as of late one more offence and he'll go to jail. I suggest you keep him in this house." The office said gruffly shoving Aoshi forward. **_

_**"I'll be sure to do that officer. Please do come in Aoshi."**_

Aoshi stared at the path ahead. That was the first time he had seen her.

_**Aoshi had walked into a deserted house it seemed, at first. If he hadn't heard the slamming of doors up stairs he would have thought the only two occupants of the house were his grandmother and that girl. He sighed as he looked over to them. The girl was sitting down at the table a pencil in one hand, while her other hand was being used to read sentences in a book. **_

**_ "Why are you staring at me?" Misao questioned, still reading her book.   
_**

**_ "I was just wondering how you could live here while still in school?" Aoshi replied his voice cold.   
_**

**_ "Well ask, don't just stare, have you had dinner yet?" Min scolded and questioned in the same sentence._**

**_"No." Aoshi replied sighing, as he knew he'd not be able to do anything with her watchful eyes.  
_**

**_ "Well have a seat and we can eat. The others have already eaten, but I waited until you came to eat," A smile gracing the kind old woman's face. _**

**_"Thank you," Aoshi replied as he sat down, a plate set in front of him._**

**_"Can I have another serving of mashed potato's Min?"_**

"_**Sure you can." Min left the dinning room and entered the kitchen once more bringing two plates. "Here you are Misao." **_

_**Misao took the plate and set it next to her book. She finished her sentence and then looked at the plate. "Momma MIN!" Misao called as she saw the plate full of food.**_

"_**You'll do fine on those exams, now put the books away for the night and eat properly girl."**_

"_**Okay," Misao agreed laughing and placed the book on the top of the pile at her feet. "You know its not that I don't eat, its just I have Meng sitting next to me. She likes to snag my food, thinking I'm not looking." Misao chatted as she shoved a mouthful of potatoes in her mouth.**_

"_**Yes I've seen her do that a few times, she only has to ask and she can have a third portion, but she doesn't want to seem greedy. Her mother would have a fit if she had thirds." Min chatted back.**_

"_**I know, but she's a growing girl and she needs to eat, she is playing sports after all. She's only 10 years old." Misao happily replied as she took a bite of the chicken fried steak.**_

"_**Ohh sorry dear, I'm not use to men, I guess we should shut our traps about the girl talk hmm Misao."**_

"_**Ahh, yeah I guess your right." Misao laughed as she took another bite of her dinner.**_

"_**What is the real reason, you waited for me grandmother?" Aoshi question.**_

"_**Smart boy aren't you. You know those drugs are bad for you and can prohibit your learning?" Min smiled.**_

"_**I got caught I won't do it again." Aoshi replied his voice Neutral.**_

"_**Wow he's got tolerance, most people would have gotten angry." Misao stated surprised.**_

"_**I'm not most people." Aoshi snapped.**_

"_**I didn't say you were." Misao snapped back placing her fork on her now empty plate.**_

"_**You seem to assume it." Aoshi replied.**_

"_**I was just stating..."**_

"_**Misao." Min responded trying to break the argument.**_

"_**That I should act and be like everyone else." Aoshi finished ignoring his grandmother.**_

"_**I said no such thing, do not put words in my mouth." Misao stood up angrily. **_

_**"I may be putting words in your mouth, but I'm sure you were thinking them." Aoshi finished his meal and placed his fork on the plate. Min watched the two and smirked. She stood up retrieving every ones plates. She walked into the kitchen as the argument continued,**_

_**"I can see why the other woman don't want to eat with men, jumping to conclusions." Misao's eyes widened and covered her mouth.**_

_It's picking your self up off the ground _

_**Aoshi blinked at her, 'So I being compared to other men?' Aoshi thought. "Well I can see why a man would rather not be around you." Aoshi stated bluntly. Missing the look of horror on Misao's face when she'd blurted her words out.**_

_**"Aoshi!" Min had yelled at his words**_

**_SLAP_**

**_Aoshi looked up at the fuming, yet hurt woman, his right hand going to his cheek. "I hate you." She whispered as tears came from her eyes. She ran out of the room._**

_When you've been knocked down_

_**Aoshi picked himself up off the ground and turned to leave the house when he was hit in the face with a metal cooking sheet. He landed on his butt once more. "Boy you even think of leaving this house and you'll wish you hadn't." He looked up at his angry grandmother. "You've got a mouth just like your father. When you use it you should try putting your brain to work as well." She scolded as she threw the cooking sheet into the sink. "These woman have been beaten by men, and in her case it's worse, she's going to have a child by the man who did it." Min growled in frustration.**_

**_"Most woman have children do they not?" Aoshi's voice remained emotionless._**

**_"Yes, but they've already had the children by the time they've come here. She's the first I've ever taken care with the child still inside of her." Min clasped a hand over her mouth. "Now look at you boy, you've got me blurting things out. Get up to your room and stay in there. You step one foot outside that room before the nights over you'll be living in hell boy." Her eyes were glowing __with anger._**

**_"Right." Aoshi stated as he got up, "Uh, where is my room?"_**

_**"It's the third floor, first door on the right." Min growled as Aoshi ran toward the stairs, or where he thought they were. He found them and hurried up the stairs. He was thinking about the fight that he opened the door on the left instead of the right.**_

_**"AHH!" Misao screamed as she held her nightgown over the front of her. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Misao hollered as she backed away from the door.**_

_**Aoshi gulped and slammed the door shut, racing to his room and slamming his door as well. He collapsed on the bed and pulled the pillow over his head. 'This will be fun.'**_

_We carry on_

Aoshi snickered as he remembered that. It had taken him quite a while to get back into Misao's good graces. He smiled at remembering his first kiss with her.

_When our lives come undone_

**_"It's so pretty outside tonight, you can see the stars." Misao did a spin in the field of grass._**

**_"Why are you out here with me?" Aoshi had questioned. They'd had another fight and this time she followed him when he walked away in the middle. Aoshi was sitting in a tree on a low branch his toes touching the ground._**

_We Carry on_

_**"We always fight, afterwards you're usually quiet. I thought maybe we could sit out her and watch the stars in peace." Misao replied calmly, flickering her braid over her shoulder, as the wind had blown it over her shoulder.**_

_Cause there's promise in the morning sun_

**_Aoshi stared at her serene face. It was so sad looking, unlike her usual smile. She didn't have a mask, as he did. Her emotions were worn on her sleeve. He'd only seen her sad the first day he'd met her and that was his fault. Her face looked toward the sky. "Is that what you really want is quiet?" Aoshi questioned._**

**_"I don't really know, I like being in your company, weather we fight or not." Misao started to laugh. "That must sound so weird." Misao turned her head toward Aoshi, her eyes shining brightly with laughter._**

_We Carry On_

_**Aoshi had no idea what compelled him to, but he jumped down from the branch and approached her. She giggled at her thought still and watched him with her eyes. Aoshi stood in front of her. "Just a little." Aoshi growled before his hands gripped her shoulders pulling her into a kiss, as he bent down. Aoshi closed his eyes, ready to be smacked by her.**_

_As the dark surrenders to the dawn_

**_Misao was surprised when their lips met, she hadn't expected it, she wasn't sure how to respond, so she just gripped the front of his shirt, letting him kiss her. Aoshi broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air. His eyes looked into his and he jumped back. A giggle escaping Misao, "I wasn't sure how to respond, you're my first kiss."_**

**_Aoshi's eyes widened, "But you're going to bear a child?"_**

**_We were born to overcome_**

**_"Yes, well the father of my child never once kissed me on the lips." Misao's smile faded. Her smile came back when she was pulled into a hug._**

**_"Just stop frowning." Aoshi whispered into her ear. Misao's laughter ran into the night._**

_We carry on_

Aoshi came upon the house and sighed, it still looked the same, just a little faded. He walked up the brick walkway toward the door, his eyes scanning the yard. _'It's being taken care of, but was the back yard?'_ Aoshi ran a hand through his hair. _'So many memories.'_ Aoshi stood at the step, his eyes catching the bag of groceries. He grabbed the plastic bags, picking up the items that had fallen onto the ground. He placed them back into the bags. He lifted the bags up and pushed the door open the rest of the way.

_When our lives come undone_

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?" He heard Misao's scream. He placed the bags on the table and raced to the stairs ascending them slowly as not to alert her to his presence and hide in her old room. "I can't believe it you can't be gone." A muffled sob echoed down the hall to Aoshi. He walked as silently as he could down the wooden floor covering the hallway. He bent down and placed a hand on her back.

"Aoshi," Misao gasped as she looked up. She sat up and wiped her eyes, trying to get rid of the trace of tears.

_Cause there's promise in the morning sun_

"Misao don't," Aoshi soothed as he stopped her hands. He opened his arms and Misao flew into them.

"How can she be gone forever?" Misao clung to Aoshi.

"It was her time." Aoshi soothed, "She'll always be in your heart. Misao's hug tightened on him, as she felt a sob rack him. "She'll be with the both of us." Aoshi's voice cracking as he tried not to let tears fill his eyes.

"Aoshi, I'm so sorry, you were closer to her than I was." Misao mumbled as she sat up and let Aoshi lay his head against her chest.

"No she loved us equally." Aoshi wrapped his arms around her chest, the comfort helping him not to cry. Misao ran her fingers through his hair, as the tears still fell from her eyes.

"You're right." Misao laughed at a memory that invaded her mind.

Aoshi listened to Misao's voice as she laughed. "What's funny Misao?" Her happiness rubbing off on him.

"I just remembered how Momma Min, helped the other girls start to trust you again." Misao muffled more laughter.

_We carry on_

Aoshi backed up from Misao his eyes sparkling with laughter. "I remember as well, it was quite funny now I think of it."

_**"Misao dear, I'm going to move everyone back to their old rooms okay?"**_

_**"What?" Misao questioned taking her headphones from her ears.**_

"_**I'm going to be moving everyone back to their old rooms." She repeated with a smirk on her face. Her back was facing Misao as she was cooking on the stove. Misao had her knees leaning against the edge of the table. They fell as soon as she heard the words leave Min's mouth. "Is Aoshi leaving?" Misao stood up and dropped her walk-man on the table with a THUNK.**_

_**"No my dear." A sigh was heard from Misao.**_

_**"Then where will he stay?"**_

**_"The other women have to learn to trust again, and Aoshi is one of the gentlest men in the world. He's just seems scary wouldn't you agree Misao?"_**

_**"Well yeah I suppose why?"**_

_**"Good then you should have no objections to my plan."**_

_**"Which is?" Misao questioned. She received no answer as Aoshi rushed into the room and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and then ran back out of the room.**_

**_"You'll see." Min smiled as she heard the thumping on the stairs as Aoshi stomped down them._**

**_"Alright where's my stuff?" Aoshi growled._**

**_"His stuff is missing?" Misao asked._**

**_"No that's not it my dear." Min stated as she turned around. She wiped her hands on her apron. "I've had his stuff moved into your old room._**

_**"WHAT!" Aoshi and Misao both screamed.**_

_**"He," Min smirked again. "It's the only way the other woman will trust him, by having him be on the same floor and staying with one of the woman.**_

_**"Aren't you even afraid of his hormones?" Misao thought up something quickly, after all he was only a year older than her.**_

_**"No, dear." Min stated. "I doubt he'd want to be kicked out of her**_e**_, after he's found something." Min stated cryptically._**

**_"Huh?" Misao squeaked._**

**_Aoshi glared at her, and then stomped to the second floor, any woman coming out of their room slammed their door shut as he came down the hall._**

"That was quite entertaining." Misao mumbled.

"For you, since you kept locking me out." Aoshi mumbled back.

"Ahh, yeah that was part of Min's plan too though. She antied to show that not all men threaten when their mad. You never did, you just pounded on the door and told me to open the door. I remember once you gave up and sat in the hallway, the other girls told me about it later. They started to trust you remember. Nina even found a guy she liked and was able to move out after that."

"Mmm, I do remember. I also remember as your birth date increased, I had to care for you. I believed grandmother did that on purpose so you could have someone help you."

"Yes I think so to." Misao sighed as she leaned against the wall and motioned for Aoshi to lay his head in her lap. Aoshi did so, relishing the feeling of her fingertips running through his hair.

_**"Aoshi!" Misao screamed in pain.**_

_**"What is it Misao?" Aoshi replied thinking it was just another contraction.**_

_**"I think my water broke." Misao replied breathing heavily.**_

**_Aoshi's eyes widened and helped her to down the stairs. "Misao going to have the baby we need a ride grandmother." Aoshi called as the reached the bottom most step._**

**_"Oh dear, I need to stay here and wait for the new woman coming. You'll have to drive her." Min handed Aoshi the keys._**

"I remember that the girls watched as you did everything for me, taking me to the car, I'm sure you would have carried me all the way if I hadn't insisted to walk." Misao chuckled.

"Yes I remember, how was I suppose to know what to do." Aoshi growled swatting her hand away to sit up. Her hand on his shoulder made him stay.

"Stay please, I like this." Misao closed her eyes bidding the tears to not fall.

Aoshi stayed and the silence grew. They stayed like that for the night. Misao fell into a light sleep, as did Aoshi. Aoshi awoke when his back started hurting, from sleeping on the floor. He glanced at his watch hitting the light button it. It read 4:59 am. He sat up and looked at Misao. He lifted her into his arms as he stood. She curled into his arms.

"Go to the third floor please." Misao mumbled. Aoshi looked down at her. He nodded and walked up to the third floor. When he got to the landing he stopped, "Walk to the window." Aoshi did as he was told. He stopped in front of the window. He opened his mouth to voice a question. "Shh." Misao mumbled as she looked out the window.

_As the dark surrenders to the dawn_

"Misao?" Aoshi questioned and then he saw the light coming over the mountain. "Misao." Aoshi gasped, he'd never seen the sun rise, from a setting like this. The light seemed to trickle over the mountain and slowly shine light on the surrounding area. They watched the sunrise and the start of a new day begin.

_We were born to overcome_

Aoshi and Misao left the house, locking the door. They slowly walked away from the house turning toward the river trail. "Shall we go pick up our baby girl?" Aoshi squeezed his wife around the shoulders walking behind her.

"I would like that a whole bunch." Misao smiled up at him as they walked slowly down the sidewalk. Instead of children screaming, they heard the birds chirping as the sun warmed the air.

_We carry on_

They traveled the trail to the river slowly, side by side. Aoshi's wrapped his left arm around Misao's waist while both of Misao's arms were wrapped around Aoshi's stomach.

_Carry on_

The wind seemed to pick up as they approached the river, the sunlight starting to dim as clouds covered it. It seeped through in broken parts of the clouds. A sigh escaping both of them, "We should hurry."

They came upon the little river, its trickling sound able to be heard as only the birds chirped. Misao smiled as they saw a redheaded man pointing at a bird, with a little girl wrapped in his arms.

"Shichi," Misao called happily. The little girl turned her head.

"Mommy." The girl called happily and raced from her mentors arms. She ran to her mother. "Mommy." She called again as she jumped into her mothers arms.

_He stands in the field, cooled by the winds of change_

The redheaded man stood up and looked over at the couple. A smiled came to his face as the girl giggled and gave her dad a hug, while still in her mothers' arms. The father not reaching out to take her, as he wanted his wife to hold her, when the rain came.

_She smiled as her baby moves and it starts to rain_

Misao had a bright smile on her face as her memory brought up one last sentence to reflect from her mentor.

"_**My dear, life gets you down and you need to pull through, you also have a life to live for as well. That little one will need you just as you'll come to need it."**_

"Should we go home to our new house?" Misao questioned as she looked to her friend.

"Yeah," Shichi replied happily.

"Yes," Aoshi replied as rain started to sprinkle down upon the small family. "Lets go home to our new life."

The family walked, quickly back down the rode as Aoshi removed his coat and placed it over his wife's head, protecting the two most important people in the world to him.

Well it took me six hours to write this. I wrote it all in one sitting, and listened to the song the entire time. It's a really good song, I listened to this afternoon and got a story idea from. I hope you all like it and I hope everything is spelled right as it's 18 pages and I want to post it right away so I can see if anyone likes it. Please do review I love the story and I already miss it. It's only the second one-shot I've done. It's also my first ever song fic. I hope the flash backs and all are not confusing. If so do tell me and I will try and fix it. Please leave a review.


End file.
